


Somebody Else

by Confettibites



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kinktober, M/M, Masks, Power Imbalance, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confettibites/pseuds/Confettibites
Summary: Kinktober Day 6: Blow Jobs, MasksOne year later, a bunch of things had changed. Harrington had graduated. Billy had worked a summer job at the pool, hasn’t seen him in months. School is different without him and Tommy around although Billy feels like it’s less work, these days to maintain a certain status. Take a girl out once a month, maybe twice. Go down on her to cover up for a lack of hardness and pretend that you’re being a gentleman. The most action Billy’d gotten lately was a guy from the opposite team giving him a handy after an out of town game. He still loved to pretend that the fluffy hair and the rosy lips weren’t what made him do it. That he wasn’t thinking about Steve when he came. That he didn’t flee the room immediately because he was scared shitless.





	Somebody Else

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still behind on the prompts so this was written pretty quickly. I hope it still works.
> 
> Trigger warning: There is a certain imbalance in this fic because Steve knows it's Billy long before Billy does. So if that is an issue for you, maybe skip this one.

Billy’s first Halloween Party in Hawkins was a lot. Everything was new and coming to terms with who he was going to be in this town. Which role he was going to play. Seeing Steve Harrington with his ridiculous hair and the ridiculous sunglasses definitely helped Billy in figuring out that whoever he was here, he wasn’t any less gay.

One year later, a bunch of things had changed. Harrington had graduated. Billy had worked a summer job at the pool, hasn’t seen him in months. School is different without him and Tommy around although Billy feels like it’s less work, these days to maintain a certain status. Take a girl out once a month, maybe twice. Go down on her to cover up for a lack of hardness and pretend that you’re being a gentleman. The most action Billy’d gotten lately was a guy from the opposite team giving him a handy after an out of town game. He still loved to pretend that the fluffy hair and the rosy lips weren’t what made him do it. That he wasn’t thinking about Steve when he came. That he didn’t flee the room immediately because he was scared shitless.

A year later, nothing makes him go to any of the local Halloween Party. Neither Steve nor Tommy will be there and Billy doesn’t care about his reputation too much when he’s already certain to be leaving this shit town the second he graduates. He’s heard about an out of town thing though. Masks were a requirement which was the first thing that intrigued him. Anonymity and alcohol have helped others before him to get late so maybe Billy was in for a good time. 

He gets himself a stupid, cheap werewolf mask that covers his whole head. Works great with his usual bare-chested look and he hopes it'll get him the right attention tonight.

As per usual, the start is a huge disappointment. It’s more of a college-age party, there’s laughing, drinking, maybe Billy’s expectations were too high from the very start. He starts to drink, tries to loosen up. There’s music and there’s dancing in which it’s fairly easy to get some physical contact. The mask makes it hard to figure out whoever dances with him but that’s fine. There’s so many body’s surrounding him it doesn’t even matter.

He feels one close behind himself. As big as him, a hand splaying over Billy’s abs as they move. Billy immediately likes the attention. He turns around, makes out what is clearly a dude. The guy’s wearing a Nixon mask with a lipstick stain on his cheek. He tilts his head, cocky, points in the direction of the stairs. It’s reckless, stupid. It’s what Billy wanted. He thinks it would be better to go for someone that reminded him less of Harrington, someone with blond hair, broad figure, someone older. But he probably couldn’t, anyway.

He follows the Nixon guy into a random bedroom upstairs. It’s empty. The guy locks it when Billy steps in. 

He has no idea how this is supposed to go. But then, he’s driven far enough that he should know nobody here so the masks are barely needed for anonymity. 

“Want me to blow you?”, Billy asks, trying for casual. Trying for not sounding like he’s already salivating at the thought. It’s been a while. He lifts up the masks and drops it to the floor. He’s got a pretty face, good lips for this kind of thing so Billy thinks it might help him sell it. 

The guy looks startled for a moment. Billy thinks, maybe he’s worried about the mask thing.

“Don’t worry. Keep yours on, whatever. I don’t care,” Billy shrugs. And then he’s stepping into the guy’s space. He’s palming him through his jeans, gets a gasp and a hiss out of it and then the dude is leaning against the wall, clearly consenting to Billy’s proposal. 

Billy grins, sharklike, drops down to his knees immediately.

Nixon-guy is half-hard already when Billy pulls his jeans and briefs down mid-thigh. Billy is glad that he has a nice dick, one of the prettiest he’s seen. He probably wouldn’t have cared otherwise but this? He books this night as a win already.

Sucking dick is like riding a bike. You never unlearn it. Looks easier than it feels on the first try. And once you get a hang for it you’re in for a nice ride. 

It’s not Billy’s first time and he knows what to do. His gag reflex isn’t an issue as long as he takes it slow enough. He’s already planning to do that because that’s most likely the last time he gets to have this before he’s back home at the cost.

Billy puts a hand on the guy’s hip to stabilize himself and then pokes his tongue out to give it a lick. Then shallow suck. Billy loves this part. Puts on a show. Wants the guy to know that he’s into this, fucking loves this.

The guy’s moaning, hands find Billy’s hair, urging him for more.

And Billy fucking delivers.

He takes the guy’s big cock in his mouth, going deep immediately. It feels amazing. Billy loves it, the feeling of his lips stretched, the intrusion, the way it makes the guy go crazy for him, helplessly bucking. Billy sucks him good, works to take him deeper with every bob of his head. His throat is nice and loose by now so it doesn’t ache that much, even if he takes his time. Billy’s surprised to find the guy cupping his jaw, running a thumb over the muscle to ease the tension. Billy’s so shocked in fact, that the touch makes him hum, makes him purr almost. He feels his face heat up, hates how the softness got to him, how starved for touch this place made him.

He decides to speed it up, goes fast and hard now. Keeps the guy buried deep in his throat for longer each time, cuts off air supply as long as he can handle and swallows around him in a way he knows feels awesome. When he feels the guy go restless, twitch and squirm, Billy goes shallows, sucks, gets a hand on the dick to help, too. He works him through his orgasm and lets him come on his tongue, swallowing the bitterness eagerly.

“Fuck,” the guy grunts, familiar sound. 

Billy jerks and looks up. He’s still holding this guy’s cock that hasn’t even started to soften up. He’s pretty sure he’s imagining it, as he looks at the Nixon mask as if it’s a face. That’s when the dude pulls his hand off Billy and pulls the mask off.

That’s when Billy sees Harrington’s face for the first time in months.

Billy goes pale, comes to his feet quickly and rushes for the door. 

The door is still locked so Steve stops him before Billy can make it outside. “Shit Billy,” he curses. “I’m sorry, alright? I didn’t… Fuck, didn’t want you to know it was me in case…Didn’t know you were for real or if you’ve already noticed it’s me and. Then you did… that and…”

“Didn’t leave enough blood in your brain for some like… basic decency. Christ, Harrington.” “It’s not… You said I could leave it on.”

“Didn’t think, I’d know you.”

“Yeah, well, I didn’t expect you here. I thought it was going to be… Jesus! With the masks? Feels less scary to do this without…” Steve is running a hand over his face like he's trying to wipe off something.

“Showing face,” Billy suggests.

“Yeah.”

“Then why did you?”

“You did it, too. Felt like… you should know.”

“Well, now you fucking know. Can I go now?”, Billy asks. His heart is still racing.

“Would you have done it, if… if you’d known it was me?”

“Fuck, Harrington, what even is this question?”, Billy curses, looks down to his feet, tries to collect his thoughts.

“Just, be honest, please.” Steve sounds a little broken, voice still dark from what they just did. Funny thing is, Steve knew. Steve knew and must have wanted him to do it. He could have walked off at any moment, find something else easily. 

“In a heartbeat,” Billy confesses. “Happy now? You wanna know that I went up here, cause you looked like… you?” His voice turns into a growl, defensive.

“Jesus, Billy.”

“Yeah. Funny huh? Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone, I saw you here.” Billy tries for the doorknob again.

Steve shoves him against the wooden door a hint to hard. “Fuck, would you stop trying to run off?”, Steve asks, loud and desperate. 

Billy just stares right back at him, thinks of something to say and then Steve has his lips on him. It’s almost sweet. Gentle. It’s not what either of them needs right now. Billy opens his mouth for him immediately. Can’t help it. Steve’s fingers find his hair, get into there, pull Billy till they find the perfect angle. 

“Wanted it to be you, too. Before I saw your face. Didn’t say anything because… because I couldn’t believe it. Thought I must be dreaming.”

“Well, guess you aren’t,” Billy smiles, shy.

“Guess, I’m not.” Steve leans his head forward, resting against Billy’s.

“You wanna get outta here? Get a coffee or food or… anything?”

“Lead the way, pretty boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope, you enjoyed.
> 
> Kudos/Comments are always appreciated! :)
> 
> You can always come talk to me on Tumblr @Confettibites.


End file.
